From Me to You, Years after the Fall
by HoboStoleMyPen
Summary: Mikasa is married and things go for the worst, sadness and betrayal? A/N: This is my first Fanfic, good comments and criticism is appreciated. Don't know whether I like it (AU).
1. Meeting Like It All Started

It's been years since Mikasa saw both Armin and Eren, her childhood friend and her adoptive brother. Mikasa left Armin and Eren since she got married to a handsome guy from her previous squad. She felt happy when she thought she was going to build up her own family and be loved by someone, but she felt sadness when that didn't work out. Her husband was cheating on her and wouldn't dare have sex or even touch her, maybe even have eye contact. At first Mikasa thought he was just being shy but she found out that he was cheating on her with one of her friends. Their relationship ended months before she was going on a trip to meet Armin and Eren.

Mikasa sighed after realizing that she left Eren, the person she thought she would always protect no matter what would happen. Small tears were running down her eyes after thinking that Eren might not remember her or worse hate her for leaving him. She got in contact with Armin months ago and told him she wanted to meet him and Eren. Armin had agreed to it but said that Eren might not show up. Those words made Mikasa worry since Eren would always be around her even if they fought against each other or when they were separated from squads.

* * *

Mikasa got into the place where they were supposed to meet up. It was a park and it was empty since it was early in the morning. A dark but recognizable figure got close to her.

"Mikasa it's been years since we meet." Armin said. Armin was taller and more masculine since they last meet. Mikasa was happy to see him, she was about to cry because she had missed the days when she and Eren would talk and go to places with Armin and how much they would laugh and smile.

"Armin I can't believe you're here," she said, "By the way, how's Eren?" Armin didn't answer, he stood there silent and then started to tear up a little and couldn't hold it in anymore. "Mikasa, Eren is no longer here," he said with tears going down, "He left after you got married." Mikasa was shocked and wanted to punch Armin for saying that. _There's no way Eren would leave me or Armin_.

**Days before the marriage.**

Eren was crying and hurt by Mikasa's decision to get married to someone he didn't like. Eren thought that after the war was over he would confess his feelings to her, but he never had the chance. The pain had already hurt him too much to think of going to the weeding. He started to think of her smile and laugh when they were children and playing with one another. He got up from his bed and looked at the mirror, his eyes were red and he had dark areas around his eyes. He thought that maybe if he wasn't a pushover on Mikasa things would have been different.

He started to get some of his things from his bed and room and stuffed it inside a suitcase. He looked around and smiled but there was no real emotion to it maybe since he lost his happiness. He went to the door only to have seen Armin in front of it. "Eren please don't go yet," Armin said in a worried and sad voice, "At least stay until the weeding happens and ends then you can leave."

Eren didn't talk back and left, he left Armin, Mikasa and his own feelings. He decided that no one needed him anymore.

**Present**

Armin told everything to Mikasa, the events before the weeding, his emotions, even explained that Eren had harbored feelings for her. Mikasa started crying in anger and sadness, she was a fool to herself and had failed to protect Eren. She made a fist and wanted to punch her face and stomach for hurting Eren and making him cry because she loved someone else and because she left him. She saw Armin get close to her and put his arms around her, she remember the times when she hugged Eren when he would cry because of the destruction of his town and the death of his mom. Armin let her go and decided to take her to see Levi, Eren's former squad leader and father figure during the war. She hated Levi because he always made Eren get hurt in missions and beat him up for disobeying order.

Levi wasn't far, a few blocks away from the park, they knocked on the door and Levi opened it with anger. "What do you brats want," he said all stoic, "I don't have all day for brats like you, especially you Mikasa."

She was frustrated at his attitude and greetings. If Levi would shut up for once then Mikasa would have lost her hatred for him. "Levi by any chance do you know where Eren would have went to after he left us" Armin said trembling from seeing Levi again. "Oh that shit, he came back here months ago and is living with me at the moment." Levi said, he seemed happy and mighty to say that. Mikasa was even angry, she wanted to beat Levi and grab Eren. There were footsteps coming from behind Levi, a tall figure was approaching, hair messed up but his eyes were recognizable from far, Eren.


	2. The Situation

**Levi's House**

* * *

As Eren approaches Levi at the door, there is a slight pause on Eren's look. He only looks at Armin, then at Levi ignoring Mikasa. His eyes shows no expression of anger or happiness, he's blank and Mikasa and Armin notices. Eren is taller than Levi and is more fit and modern. His hands reaches for Levi's shoulder and whispers at his ears. Levi twitches his eyes from the annoyance of this situation. Mikasa doesn't know what to do or say and Armin tries to think of a way to break this situation from getting worse.

"What are you doing here?" Eren says gravelly. Mikasa tries to reach for Eren but a hand pulls her back. "We only came to see Levi," said Armin uncertain whether that was the right words to say, "I thought you left us years ago." Eren stares at Armin with an angry look. "You decided to tell Mikasa everything, didn't you Armin", said Eren. Eren was getting angry and wanted Levi to close the door on them.

"Wait, Eren I want to speak with you alone." said Mikasa in a brittle tone.

"tch, Mikasa you can never get everything you want, even if you wanted it," Eren replied angrily, then he walked away.

* * *

**Armin's Apartment**

* * *

There is crying in the room, muffled by pillows, yet loud enough to be heard from the other room. Armin is sitting on the couch and looking at the floor, thinking whether if it matter for him to say anything. _What have I done? _Armin sighed and started to daze off until Mikasa got up and gripped his shoulder hard. Her grip was strong and her nails pierced Armin, he wanted to scream in pain and disappointment. _Was it all right to stay quiet after this incident? _Emotions were starting to pile up and minute seems like hours to Armin.

"Armin, does Eren hate me?" she said wiping her tears with her sleeve. She wanted to see Eren's smile and his green eyes. She reached for Armin's hands to show that she was serious.

"Mikasa I don't know the answer to that anymore."

They looked at each other, Armin never saw Mikasa looked worried, heck broken and confused. Maybe he knew the answer but was afraid to say it, maybe in time he would answer her. Mikasa slapped Armin, his cheek turned red and he was shocked.

"Armin I know that look and I don't want a stupid answer."

Angry and frustrated he replied "Mikasa everything was all your fault," Armin started crying, "Eren loved you but you had to be stubborn and choose Jean". He punched the couch and screamed "Jean cheated on you and I know that because I was the one Jean…"

Before Armin could finish talking Mikasa landed a punch on his jaw. Mikasa was angry at what she heard. Her best friend, Armin was the one that Jean went to for love and happiness.

"Why Armin?" she said as she started crying and gripping Armin's shoulder hard. "Why did he marry me but loved you?"

"Because he wanted to see Eren get hurt by you." he said, more like a scream of fear and regret.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this was rushed, I don't write things down anymore. Comments and places to revise is appreciated.**


	3. Feelings

**A/N:** I will be writing in first person now, got bored with doing she, Mikasa and so on.

* * *

_How come I didn't notice it before?_

* * *

"Hey Eren, do you love me?" I said shyly, not wanting to look at his gaze. Eren looked at my face covered in redness. I decided to cover half of my face, I saw his eyes glimmer in the morning sun, and to be honest I was really captivated by him.

"I do, you're my sister after all" Eren said with enthusiasm.

Eren was smiling and started to my pale hand, I felt really embarrassed. I didn't like the feeling of just being a sister to Eren, I wanted to be more than a sister. I wanted to be his lover. I felt as if Eren was unapproachable and a person with no interest on anyone except for himself.

As we walked home, o thought to myself that if I was stronger, then Eren might notice my feelings for him

_Just you wait Eren, once I'm strong I'll protect you and you will love me._

* * *

I was walking outside, the cold wind was blowing my long hair and it felt really weird for it to be longer now. When I saw my own hair I remembered the time Eren told me to cut it because it got in the way. I felt like I was hurting more than ever, but I didn't realize it anymore. I felt like Eren will no longer want to see me, but I felt like ignoring it

I was going somewhere so familiar. The park was it? No it was Levi's house, the place that Eren is at. I felt as if my heart stopped for a second, maybe I was dead inside. I approached slowly but I felt as if I was being pulled back away. I hesitated at first but once I was at the door I knew I had to meet him again. It doesn't matter if he's angry at me, I want to see his eyes.

My hands started shaking, my body felt numbed and I felt a slight pain in my stomach. I knocked at the door, the sound of the knock was loud like a drum. I want him to open the door and I wanted to embrace him.

Yet, Levi was the one that opened it. I pushed him and went inside, my heart started to beat fast and loud.

"Mikasa leave me alone, Eren doesn't want to see you"

"Eren are you here?" I said sounding brittle, "I want to speak with you"

"Eren is working tonight" he said harshly. I felt like crying because he left again. I sat on the floor trembling and felt tears coming out of my eyes.

"Don't cry in my house, damn brat"

I couldn't help it, for once I was lost and alone again. The person who actually took me in was the one that left me now.

"Mikasa if you love Eren, then I'll tell you something" he said calmly, for the first time he noticed my feelings for Eren. I stopped crying and looked at him, he looked rather serious now. Then he said something I never wanted to hear.

"Eren is already married to someone" he said with a smirk, "And he's not going to regret anything about it"

I felt my chest tight up, my head was spinning and then I felt like crying…again.

"With who?"

"With Krista" he said in a calm manner.

* * *

**AN: Don't know where I'm going with this, so right now this chapter is short. Ideas are appreciated. PM me please.  
**

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Realization

**The meeting of Eren and Krista took place after he left. **

* * *

Eren and Krista (Eren's POV)

I remembered this blonde haired girl in the military that I was in. Her name was Krista and she was happy to be around anyone she liked. I'll admit, I never knew her personally but we did had our moments. She was prettier than Mikasa and Annie but she had her bad qualities. As far as I can remember she was close to Ymir, a girl taller than her and more tomboyish. Ymir died at the last war we had and it devastated Krista the most to the point of depression.

Maybe I should ask her out to get my mind of from Mikasa. It wasn't long until I found her at a store and asked her out but as to hang out.

I sighed as Krista started talking about how Ymir was better than me and how she was really better than anyone she had known. It seemed like hours before we went to a café shop and got something to drink. I was relieved when she was done talking.

"Eren why did you leave Mikasa?" she said quietly.

I felt like telling her to stop, but I really needed to let it out. I can't keep this feelings for myself, I needed help.

"I'm just a pain to her and I really don't want to bother her anymore" I felt a little bit strange inside, maybe I was nervous.

"Did you love her?" the look in her eye told me that she wanted to interfere with my problem.

"I did during the war and after we won but that's all in the past now" I felt like dying now. Krista might say something about Ymir not losing her feelings or something like that.

"Eren I can help with making Mikasa regret her decision."

I started to get a sharp pain in my chest, I really didn't want her to lose her happiness in her marriage.

"From what I remembered Jean doesn't like Mikasa at all." I looked at her in a confused state. Jean loved Mikasa ever since our training years and he would always bother me because of it.

"Jean has feelings for Armin if I'm not mistaking"

I felt frustrated with learning about this, especially from Krista. I felt somewhat relieved now but I wasn't going to tell Mikasa.

"Eren, thank you" I was confused by this because she said this out of nowhere. I looked at her and noticed tears on her eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because nobody ever believed me about Jean and Armin" she wiped her tears with her sweater, "Last time I told Connie about he started to say it was a lie"

I sighed as I grabbed her hand and told her to calm down. She smiled at me for a moment and started to pinch my hand.

"Eren go to Levi's house for a while" she said, "I have a plan on getting Mikasa to come back to you"

I thought in my head for a second. Was I really doing the right decision?

* * *

Mikasa's POV

Levi's smile turned into a frown and I was confused, a minute ago he was just smiling for Eren getting married. I wiped my tears and noticed his hand was on my shoulder.

"What are you going to do?" he said as he squeezed my shoulder hard. I felt the pain starting to buildup and my shoulder becoming numb.

"I don't know anymore"

I felt my chest tight up and for a good reason, Eren might leave me like how I left him years ago. Eren might have felt this feeling every day and I wasn't there to calm him down. I wondered for a second and realized that Eren will soon get over me and move again but with Krista. I wanted to scream but o had to say something to Levi first.

"What are my options?" I said hesitantly.

"You can come with me to the weeding and stop it"

I was really confused at first, Eren wasn't in my weeding but if he was then he might have stopped it. Then it hit me, Jean was smiling after Eren didn't show up, in fact it looked like a smirk of victory. Where was Armin sitting at? I wondered were Eren could have sit, with Armin or with Sasha. I needed answers for everything but I needed to know where Armin was.

"Levi when I got married, was Armin sitting next to you?"

"He was why?" he was confused and a little bit uncertain.

"Was he acting strange?"

"He looked sad, why are you asking me at this time?"

I realized that Armin might have not liked Jean marrying me especially since they were friends at the time. Maybe if he had spoken up then maybe Eren would have come back to me. Maybe Armin would have been happy to be with Jean. My head started to hurt and I felt dizzy. _Ah, this feeling. _

There was a knock at the door and I felt nervous. It might be Eren and he might get mad once he sees me. I told Levi not to open it but he said Eren had a key so it might be someone else. When the door opened I saw a girl looking worried and heard her whisper at Levi. He was shocked and told me to follow him. I reluctantly did.

That girl had blood on her hands and on her shirt. I remembered who she was, it was Krista.

* * *

The hospital wasn't far, it was cold and I was worried on who was in the hospital. I wondered on why this person was in the hospital in the first place and on why would Levi go and visit.

We entered this dark room, the nurses let us in even after visiting hours. Then I saw who it was, I felt my eyes twitching for a bit.

Eren looked pale, his hair was dirty and his clothes were filled with blood. I felt like someone punched me in my stomach. I didn't know if he was sleeping or passed out because of his injury. So I thought.

"This wasn't part of the plan, Eren wasn't supposed to do this" Krista said as she was crying in Levi's arms.

"Eren was depressed today, but I wasn't there all day to comfort him" she said almost being broken by her sobs.

I was shocked at what I heard. I went to Eren and pulled up his sleeves and saw many cuts on his arms and wrists. Some cuts were covered because of how fresh they were and some were visible. Then I decided to lift up his shirt and saw something covering his stomach but it wasn't short as it reach to his neck.

"I never knew Eren did this" she said, "I only noticed now when he was on the floor, he might had started doing this after Mikasa got married"

I wanted to cry in anger and in pain. Eren never harmed himself before, he would always cry in my shoulder when things were wrong. He never had suicidal feelings or anything that I could think of.

"That brat, I swear if he's going to keep doing this he'll die eventually"

"Krist tell me the plan" I said as I pulled her away from Levi. She looked shocked and looked away. She saw Levi who was whispering no to her. But she was scared and was shaking.

"The plan was for Eren to confess his feelings to you" she said, "I didn't know he was regretting this until now"

She punched my arm hard, she's still weak though.

"I didn't know that Eren meet you too early"

* * *

**Really long chapter, sorry. **


	5. Bonds

Since this is going to have Mikasa and Eren talking later on, I will make it in third person.

* * *

Levi and Krista left after telling everything to Mikasa. Mikasa looked at Eren and was worried that he wouldn't wake up. She sat next to his bed and grab his hand lightly. She sighed and started to get close to his lips. She wanted to kiss him, she needed him and she wasn't happy on seeing Eren lonely. Then she got closer and met his lips with hers.

She kissed Eren's lips lightly, she wanted to make this moment her memory of realization of who she actually lived. She sat down straight and then put her hands on her neck and found it empty.

_Since when did I stopped wearing the scarf? _

She got up and was about to leave until she heard Eren murmur things.

"Please don't leave me" he said unconsciously.

She got next to him and sat down again. She felt a slight sense of relief knowing that Eren was still somewhat alive. She put her hand on his forehead and blushed a little.

"Mikasa I'm sorry for leaving"

Tears ran down her eyes and wanted Eren to wake up, at least for now. She wanted to hug Eren and wanted to feel the warmness she felt years ago when they were children. She wiped her tears and looked at the ceiling as she noticed herself fading. _Eren I'm sorry that I left you. _

* * *

She woke up and notice that Levi was standing next to her. She felt like punching him, at least from embarrassment. He looked at her and grabbed her hand and made her go outside the room.

"So, have you decided what to do?" he said at least sounding like he cared.

"Yes, I want to be with Eren" she said feeling a little bit confident.

He smirked and looked at her. "Not bad"

"Now if you don't mind," he said, "I want his stuff out of my damn house by today."

She got angry because she wasn't too sure where she and Eren would live now. She didn't like the idea of staying with Krista plus Eren has sold his apartment back then and Eren might have to be with them as well. She wanted to punch him, at least for kicking Eren out. She made a fist and was about to punch him until he out a hand in his pocket.

"tch, Here's a key to a house I own, I don't use it but at least don't make a mess" he gave her a key.

"What's the catch?" she said knowing that Levi might have something to say,

"No sex"

She blushed and was embarrassed of what he said. It's true that she's still a virgin but she never realized that losing it to Eren might happen eventually.

* * *

After Eren woke and the doctors check on him, they agreed on allowing him to leave. The walk home as awkward for Mikasa and wanted to say something to him. As they got the the borrowed house, Mikasa opened the door and told Eren to find a bed and lay down on it.

When he left, she decided to cook some food. She knew how to cook once she got married, although, she never really cooked a lot for Jean since he was gone for weeks or months.

"Eren please eat" She said holding a spoon filled with food.

He looked away and covered himself with the bed sheets.

"Eren please, I want to help you" she says as she turned Eren to face her. Mikasa looked pained after seeing tears in Eren's eyes: he started to cover his face.

She put the spoon on the bowl and decided to move Eren's hands away. She got closer to his face and decided to kiss him. He looked downcast.

"Eren, I'm sorry" She said in a brittle tone.

She got on top of him and started to get closer to him, her face close to his.. He closed his eyes because of the pain that he felt. She heard him give a small sound of pain and started to look at him.

"Eren lets start over, I already left Jean" she said silvery.

"Let's make a family, let's get married" she said as she put her hands on his stomach.

She gave him a passionate kiss in the lips. She grabbed his hand and started to grip it tight.

"Eren, please talk to me at least"

She wasn't surprised that Eren wouldn't talk or at least open up to her. She got sad and sat on the bed, she was about to get up until she felt herself being wrapped by Eren.

"Please don't leave me" he said quietly.

She smiled and pushed him down on the bed, forgetting that his cuts were still hurting him.

"Stupid Eren, Why do you cut yourself?"

"Please don't ask"

She just smiled on seeing him, at least they're not fighting again.

"Eren let's do it"

* * *

Mikasa woke up and saw Eren sleeping, his wounds were visible but they weren't bleeding. Then she was dumbfounded when she saw Levi sitting at the edge of the bed. Her covers slipped as she sat up.

He was really mad at her, especially of the rule she broke. She realized she was naked and covered herself with Eren's covers.

"You owe me new covers for the bed and for the mattress, and I want them to be silk and expensive"

He left with disapproval in his face. He didn't even noticed Mikasa was naked, but the sight of that might have traumatized him.

"Eren wake up Levi saw us." she said embarrassingly, she got up and started to put on her clothes.

Eren was still sleeping, but at least he wasn't mad at her. She smiled and sat next to Eren.

_I better tell Levi if he can get my stuff from Jean. But if Jean threw my scarf away, then I'll deal with him personally._

* * *

**I think I'm done with this part of the story. In the next part I'll write about Jean and Armin, and Levi's relationship with Eren. There won't be a fight but an argument. **

**You guys make me happy because I'm about to reach 500 views on this story. Oh, I'm deleting Distant Memories, it turned out a little bit of a failure.**


	6. Extra!

Events from the past. I'll just make this chp short. I'll add more chapters with Mikasa.

* * *

Jean and Armin

"Hey, we're you going?" Mikasa said.

"I have to go to work today, I'll eat something on my way" he said as he opened the door and left.

He looked at his watch and saw that he was already late. He didn't care and decided to pick up his phone. He looked through a bunch of contacts and found Armin's number at last. As he dialed, he started to look at his watch one more time. The line was picked up and he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello" Armin said softly.

"Hey Armin, it's me, Jean. I was wondering if you're available right now," he said, "If you are, I'll bring the usual."

"But what if Mikasa finds out."

"Don't be scared, she thinks I'm going to work" he said.

"Fine but don't take too long" Armin said sounding embarrassed. Jean ended the call and grabbed his wallet from his pocket. He looked and saw that he had nothing at all,"Damn, I guess I'll have to use my credit card today"

(Time passed by)

As he approached the apartment with his food, he decided on what they'll do tonight. He knocked loud and started to look at the food he bought. The door opened and saw Armin, he was rather masculine now.

"So are you going to let me in?" Jean said as he gave Armin the food. Armin let him in and told him to sit on the couch. He sat down next to him and started to smile.

"So, how are things with Mikasa?" he said quietly.

"Decent, I already made her remover her ugly scarf," he said, "But that's all. Are you jealous?"

Armin blushed and looked away. His heart was beating fast and he felt his blood rushing through his body.

"Yes, Why did you marry her?" he said sounding brittle.

"Because I want to make Eren miserable and I want her by my side" he said truthfully.

"Do you guys kiss?" he said

"Nah, I only did it on the weeding to make it look believable" he said.

"What about-"

Before Armin could finish talking, Jean was already kissing him passionately.

"Armin, you know I love you more," he said as he put his hand on Armin's cheek, "I won't have sex with Mikasa."

Armin looked relieved to hear it. He put his head on Jean's chest and started to run his hands on Jean's leg.

"Armin lets have sex today."

Armin blushed but before he could do anything, Jean started to kiss him. Armin then stopped him and told him that he aggress to it.

The morning.

It was early morning and the sun was bright. Jean woke up and saw that Armin was sleeping on his chest. He smiled and started to play with his hair.

_I'm sorry Mikasa but Armin is the one I love._

He got dressed and sat at the couch, his phone was filled with messages from Mikasa.

_Damn, I'll get into trouble._

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
